Kingdom Hearts 2 (Loonatic Stories)
This is story of our Heroes who has awakened 3 Years, Ace and his Friends are going to see many world find the Organization 18 Animal's Plan and their Stronghold. Cutscenes Acme Acre # First Day of Summer # Get Some Munny # Follow the Girl # A Fight at the Struggle # Buster Vs Plucky # Buster Vs Alex and Buster Meet Ken # Buster Vs Walt the Cat and become a Winner # Lexi meet Buster # Rumors in Acme Acre # Summer Vacation is Over # The Loonatic's Awaken # A New Adventure # Return to Acme Acre # Losing their New Friend's # Find The Old Mansion # Gateway to Other Acme Acre # Ken's Sacrifice Hollow Bastion # Arrived in Hollow Bastion and Reunite # Organization 18 Animals Arrived # Return back to Hollow Bastion # Found a Computer and going inside the Space Paranoid # Truth about Mephiles and Nobodies # A war in Hallow Bastion # Organization 18 Animals Plan Naruto's Village # Welcome to Naruto's Village # Meet Naruto's Friends # Save Naruto # Find Sakura and Save Her # Revisit Naruto's World # Sakura Goodbye # Fight for Sakura Kung Fu Panda World # Reunite Po # Fight for China # Heading to the China # Battle in the Temple # Revisit Kung Fu Panda World # Go find the Black Coat # Going to fight a Heartless Dragon Dragon Ball World # Arrived in the Dragon Ball World # Escape in the Underworld # Reunite Goku # Going to The Underworld # Find Pan and Defeat Baby # Revisit Dragon Ball World # Find the Mutation Keronian's Statues # # Fight Broly Looney Tunes Castle # Welcome to the Castle # Meet Lola # Search for the Cornerstone of Light # Save the Looney Tunes Castle One Piece World # Arrived in One Piece World # Meet the Strawhat Pirates on a Mission to Save Nami # Getting Capture by Barbossa # Going to the Cave # Revisit One Piece World # Find the Medalliums # Defeat the Heartless Pirate Xioalin Chronicles World # Arrived in Xioalin Chronicles World # Reunite Omi and his Friends # Get the Chest # Get the Rare Treasure and Defeat the Heartless # Hannibal Roy Bean Return # Find Roy Bean # Save The Temple Hogwarts # Arrived in Hogwarts and Reunite Harry Potter # Go to Hogsmeade # Captured Draco Malfoy # Heading Back to Hogsmeade and defeat Voldermort # Revisit Hogwarts # Find the Potion Thief # Make Some Potions # Defeat the Ghost Sly Cooper's World # Visit Paris # Find Sly # Sly Last Stand # Fight Clockwork # Revisit Paris # Find out about Clockwork's Ghost # Sly Stands Up Teenage Robot World # Practice Song # Jenny Song # Robot Song # Vexus Song # The Finale Song Timeless Town # Go and Save the Timeline # Search for the Thief # Return to the Castle Space Paranoid # Meet Tron the RobotDog # Giving Tron the Password # New User Animal # Going back to Space Paranoid # Going to save the Town and Defeat the MCP Dreamland # Welcome to Dreamland # Rescue Tiff and Restored Kirby Memories # Cooking Time # Race with Tuff # Find Kirby # A Promise to Return to Dreamland The World That Never Was # Other Promise # Going to Save his Friends # Reunited the Loonatics # Defeat The Organization 18 Animals # Defeat Enma the Monkey # Going Home to Acmetropolis # Final Fight Trivia Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Crossover films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:War films Category:Crossover Wars Category:Travel Films